


...Carnations

by Ginger Jam (skylite)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, Holidays, Mother's Day, hp100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's Day is a hard day if the mom is the one alive and the child is the one dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: ...Carnations  
> Character[s]: Moaning Myrtle's mother.  
> Rating: G  
> Challenge: Mothers  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Word Count: 100 by semagic   
> Author's Notes: I don't know where the idea came from. I think just the idea that so many parents had to face losing their children as children lost their parents, but JK never went into much of that.
> 
> I'm not really a part of the HP fandom anymore.

She stayed indoors on the second Sunday of May. Painful to see the families going out to brunch or dinner. Worse still to see the shattered families all with white carnations pinned on.

There were no carnations for a mother whose child had died. These mothers were all but forgotten. As she was. 

A beautiful short-eared owl tap-tapped impatiently on her window and she raised a tear-streaked face to take its note and give it a few Knuts.

The message was signed by Dumbledore.

Her mother rushed for her cloak and broom. Her daughter was a ghost!


End file.
